Locket
by Eclyps
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED! this is a H/G fiction. It gets very interesting, conspiculate all you want i'm not telling you what happens hint-Naughty, Naughty.
1. The burrow

Disclaimer- the charactors, no matter how twisted and demented I make them, still belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
1 Locket  
  
1.1 Chapter 1  
  
Goodbye  
  
1.1.1 As Harry Lay in his bed, in the smallest bedroom of number four Privite Drive, he was thinking about Hogwarts. It was going to be his last year at school. After he would be a full wizard and be able to move out off his Aunt ad Uncles house forever.  
  
Harry was awaiting 8:00am when he would travel by flu powder to the Burrow, the Weasley's house, where he would meet his best friend Ron and Ron's little sister Ginny, not to mention all the other Weasleys. Actually Ginny was only one year younger then Harry and quite beautiful. She had matured a lot since Harry first met her.  
  
As Harry awaited 8:00am he walked around and collected his things, All his things (there wasn't much besides his school things.) because after Hogwarts ended this year he most definetly was not coming to stay at Privite Drive and longer then he had to. When Harry had all his stuff ready, he dragged it down the stairs and over to the fireplace. The Dursleys recently unboarded it after Harry told them that if they let him go he wouldn't come back, ever.  
  
Harry took out a small bag of flu powder from his trunk and sprinkeled some in the fireplace. He pulled his stuff into the fireplace and said "The Burrow." And off he went. From instint, he squinted his eyes and tucked in his elbows, still hanging on to his stuff. As fireplaces flashed before his eyes he started to get dizzy when finally he landed on his feet in the Weasley's fireplace. Harry stepped out ond pulled out a small container with contacts that he had bewitched so he wouldn't need to take them out. Harry folded up his glasses and put in the contacts right before Gorge and Fred came in.  
  
"Harry, how have you been?" Fred said as he went to shake Harry's hand. "Fine." Harry said as he gripped Fred's hand and it exploded. Harry began to laugh and said, "Good one." Fred and Gorge got Harry's stuff and began to take it upstairs, when Gorge stopped and turned around, "Harry, I just noticed, where are your glasses?" Harry look at him for a second then said, "I bewitched a pair of muggle contacts." Gorge left the room matter of factly. He had obviously taken muggle studies.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen when he saw Ginny with her back facing him. Harry crept up behind her and covered her eyes "Guess who?" Ginny turned around both exited and surprised. "Harry!"  
  
"Hi Ginny."  
  
"Where are your glasses?"  
  
"I have contacts."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Get Hermione to tell you, she'll know."  
  
"Ok fine, but well, I missed you." Ginny got up and hugged Harry. Suddenly Harry felt warm inside. He hugged her back and they just stood there, totally taken with each other.  
  
Then a few minutes later Ron came in "Ginny stop hogging Harry, he is my friend you know." That brought Harry and Ginny back to reality. They broke away and merely smiled at each other, then went their oppisite ways.  
  
Harry turned to Ron and said "So Ron.um." He looked around to make sure nobody was there "I did it." Ron looked surprised, "Really? Wow!" Harry looked around again, "Here let me show you." Right before Ron's eyes, Harry turned into a large scruffy black cat, about the size of Hermione's cat Crookshanks, if not bigger. Then quickly turned back. He was surprised when he heard someone running from where the other door was, Harry looked at Ron with a surprised and wooried look on his face. "I'm going to find out who that was, I'll meet you in your room, 'k Ron?" Ron silently agreed and Harry ran off. He was just quick enough to see a glint of strawberry red hair before the person turned a corner, and knew who it was.  
  
Ginny was in her room trying to finish her summer work when someone knocked at her door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Harry." Ginny got up and opened her door looking kind or nervous. Harry was in her room, her room! Harry walked over to Ginny, put his hands on her shoulders, looked into her eyes and spoke, "Ginny, please don't tell anyone." Ginny looked a little funny "Um.I don't know what you're talking about, Harry."  
  
"Ginny, I saw you running away."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Please say you wont tell."  
  
"Alright, I won't, I promise."  
  
"Thank you, And Ginny"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I think, I, um, love you."  
  
"Harry, I love you too." They pulled together in to a very passionate kiss.  
  
What do you think about this story so far, please take the 30 seconds it takes to fill out that box below and do it. I'll post the next chapter when I get 10 reviews. 


	2. I think I love you

Thanks to everyone who gave me a nice review, you really helped along my confidence  
  
chibitrunks ()  
  
okay. that wuz a good fic, but, geez,"i THINK i luv you?" that's not sumthing that you THINK about.  
  
He was trying to tell her and didn't quite know how  
  
DragonFire  
  
Decent start. Not too sure about the end. It held me, but dropped off at the end. I never really thought of Harry as a cat. Interresting. Keep up the good work and post soon.  
  
The cat has something to do with something later in the story  
  
Locket  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Know I love Her  
  
The next day Everyone in the Weasley house went to Diagon alley. Fred and Gorge went to check on their joke shop, "Cracked" and Ron, Ginny and Harry went to get their stuff for school. After they all went to Gringots, Harry suggested that they separate to get done quicker. Harry held Ginny back and waited until Ron was out of sight. Harry and Ginny walked twards Florish and Blotts. They went behind the section on hexes, (It looked deserted) and kissed. Then they stopped when a slight gasp was heard. Harry and Ginny turned to see Hermione looking at them. "When did this start?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other, it was Ginny who answered. "Um.I guess, yesterday." Hermione gave them a disapproving look but she decided that it wasn't her business. (That's a first!) They followed her out into a few other stores. Not before long they were back at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley was hearding them up the stairs. "Go on, you all need some sleep, I'm waking you all up early so you catch the train on time." Harry and Ron went to Ron's room and got ready for bed. Harry decided to tell Ron about Ginny. "Hey Ron, I got to tell you something." Ron looking eager said, "Yea what is it?"  
  
"Well you know how I never had a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yea, what about it?"  
  
"Well, I have one now."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Huh? Are you kidding?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yikes, never saw that one coming."  
  
"So, it doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Well it's not my choice, but, well, you'd be a nice brother-in-law." Ron sneered and went into his bed and asleep. A moment later Harry did the same.  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? Sorry for skipping a lot of stuff in between. It is kind of short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer.  
  
Review! I say! Review! 


	3. Foresee the future

EMI- nice fic so far ^^ ^^;; althought the characters seem to go very "fast" as if nothing surprised them (like the "I think I love you" and "I didn't saw that one coming") :) but it's good. Next chap soon? *gives thumbs up*  
  
Sorry for going so fast, a few people have told me about that. I promise I'll slow down some. Scout's honor.  
  
If anyone writes a good fic, please e-mail me and tell me the name.  
  
Locket  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning went by so quickly that before anyone knew what was happening, they were going on to platform 9 ¾ . First Harry and Ginny went through, then Ron and Hermione. They went to the last car where they almost always got and area all to them selves. Harry put his trunk in and then came back and got Ginny's for her. Everyone was saying their goodbyes as the train started to move. Ginny came and sat next to Harry and leaned her head on him. Harry caressed her when Crookshanks came and jumped on his lap. ( A/N- this has something to do with Harry being an animagi.)  
  
When the lunch cart came by, Harry got up and bought some food for everyone. Harry opened a chocolate frog first. On the card was Malinda Worshow, Harry had a pretty large card collection now. After a long time of talking, playing a few games of exploding snap, and thinking up pranks for Malfoy, (This year they were in on torturing him) it got really dark and the trained slowed to reveal that they were pulling into the Hogsmeade Station.  
  
As Harry got out of the train, he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Firs' years ova' 'ere."  
  
Harry waved a Hagrid and, after Hagrid waved back, followed Ron, Hermione and Ginny into one of the horse-less carriages, which immediately set off for Hogwarts.  
  
The night went by all to quickly. First was the sorting, there were 3 new Gryfindors. Then Professor Dumbledore made his announcements for the year. The forest on the grounds was forbidden, and the students had to be back in their dormitories by 10:00 (22:00) each night. Then came the start of the feast. They ate then went up to their dormitories to bed. As Harry walked up to the staircase he noticed that not everyone had made it up to their beds. There were 4 or 5 people that just fell asleep in the fluffy chairs that were set around the common room.  
  
That night, all Harry could think about was Ginny. Slowly he fell asleep and had a very weird dream. Harry was underneath the invisible cloak and holding the Marauder's map. Then he went into the Forbidden Forest. He stopped suddenly when he saw Ginny on the ground, her back to him, curled up and crying. He longed to reach out to her but held himself back. He turned his head slightly when he saw Sirius, bound and gagged, trashing on the ground trying to get free. They seemed to be held there by some sort of barrier. He turned around, obviously going to run and get help when he came face to face with Lord Voldemort! A fully restored Lord Voldemort at that  
  
Harry suddenly jerked awake. At first he thought it was the dream, but then he noticed an owl tapping on the window. Fighting the urge to tell Dumbledore about the dream (His scar had not hurt.) He opened up the widow, letting the owl flutter in, drop a letter in his bed and flutter back out again. Harry opened the letter and immediately recognized the handwriting, it was from Sirius.  
  
Harry,  
  
Tomorrow I will be starting a position at Hogwarts. Obviously it is defense agenst the dark arts, since that is the only available position. Professor Dumbledore gladly gave me the position seeing as nobody else wanted it. I've been hearing rumors and wanted to keep you safe. Have good faith and I'll see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Sirius.  
  
p.s Buckbeat sends his love.  
  
I have more but I'm saving it for the next chapter, and I would like to apologize for going on such a fast pace in the story, I will try to slow it down. Also I wanted to get the beginning done with so I can write my ideas, I have a bad memory, I forget some things easily, AhchooHOMEWORK!!! Lol. Please tell me what you think of this new chapter. I had to rewrite it 4 times before I got it how I liked.  
  
Push that little button and submit a review, Please, *Pouts and sticks out lower lip*  
  
If you don't I am likely to develop o stutter, "P-P-Please D-Don't do this to me." Quoted from 'Big Daddy' 


	4. meet my godfather

Thanx to all my reviewers, Dracoishot1326, dorkyjess, Sandy, Jocelyn Magus, Emma* if you don't like it don't read it, moonma () Sirus still is kinda on the run, but dumbledore is protecting him in the school.  
  
Locket  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry was so relieved that he forgot almost completely abou the dream and decided to get up and ready, since every one else would be up in an hour.  
  
When Harry was ready, he went down into the common room and saw Ginny sitting on a large couch reading a book. Harry walked over, sat down next to her, and put his arm around her.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What are you reding then, do you know that?"  
  
"Hogwarts a history, Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Harry bent over and kissed her far head.  
  
"Ginny, I want to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know how I always sneak around and never get caught." And that is how Harry started to tell her all about, everything. His invisability cloak, the morader's map, how he bacame an animigi, ect.  
  
Not bfore long, every one was coming down for breakfast, so Harry and Ginny followed everyone out and into the great hall. Harry looked up at the Teacher's table and was surprised to see Sirius sitting there, then remembered the letter Sirius had sent him.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny and said, "Come with me." Harry guided Ginny over to the staff table where he saw Sirius.  
  
"Harry, how have you been, and who is this?" Sirius said, motionng to Ginny.  
  
"I'm good, and this is Ginny, my girl friend."  
  
Sirius looked her over then said, "Weasly, right?" He then turned to Harry. "You're a lucky guy, to be with such a buetiful girl." Ginny felt herself blush and Sirius continued. "Harry, go eat and we can talk later, I believe you have me first today."  
  
Harry listened to Sirius and walked with zginny over to the Gryfindor table. They found Hermione and Ron and told them about Sirius having the Defence agenst the dark art position. They all thought it would be cool, like professor Lupin's classes, maybe better.  
  
Harry said good bye to Ginny, (Good bye consists of a kiss.)and went with Ron and Hermione to the DADA class room and sat in the front of the room.  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
This was just a short little chapter, sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will be a sort af continuation of this  
  
Please Review, so I can get the next chapter up  
  
Thanx, ^_^ 


	5. DaDa

Locket Chapter 5  
  
They waited a few minutes untill Sirius walked into the room and a few people gasped.  
  
"I am professor..wait screw the professor part, just call me Sirius. Ok, this is Defence agenst the dark arts, so that means you will learn to defend your self, pretty much. Lets see, I believe, since this is out first day and all, that we should have some fun. We will all try and make a sort of wall between you and a jinx. Someone will send some simple jinxes at you and you have to try and block i. Okay, let's see, there are 1.2.3.9 of you. Break into pairs and start jinxing, Harry, you come work with me."  
  
Harry got up and went over to Sirius as everyone started sending jinxes across the room. Sirius laughed.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius laughing then asked "What's so funny?"  
  
"Well, that spell I gave them is a fake, all it really does is read the spell coming at it , copy it and send it back. So really both get hit with the same spell. I did say we should start with a little fun. See how long it takes them to figure it out.:  
  
"Nice Sirius, really nice."  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
"What about this Ginny girl, how did this come to be?"  
  
"I don't know, I was at Ron's house before school started and it just happened."  
  
"Harry, tell me truthfully, do you love her?"  
  
"You know Sirius, I really do, truly." Sirius smiled and then the class started to catch on to him, most of them rounding on Sirius. Sirius smailed at them and said,  
  
"I did say we would have a little fun, as I can see, you all.um.mastered the spell. I will just now ask you to make sure you remember the spell for a boggart as your homework. I just recently found a very large and powerful one under my bed. So goodbye, , class dismissed, oh yeah, and 10 points to each jinxed person, have a nice day."  
  
Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione and followed them out. They all walked up to the common room and Harry found Ginny and told her about the class before Ron did.  
  
~EclypsCC1~  
  
I am truly sorry for any OOC people and any problems in the story. I wrote this a long time ago and just though that I mine as well finish typing and posting it. It is, in my opinion, as I look over it, pretty bad.  
  
If you want to read a better story and have the time, Please read my other story, 'Destined to Be: The Court of Twelve'. It has a lot of different romances in one and, in my opinion, has a pretty good plot.  
  
Thanks to anyone who has read this far.  
  
~CiErRa~ 


	6. AN

To anyone who actually reads my work. I'm going to have to stop writing for now. I got major insperation for a real book, actually a whole series, and I want to take some time off from this so I can work on that. I'll try to update soon, but I make no promises. Don't worry, it's not over yet.  
  
Thanks to anyone who is actually reading this.  
  
EclypsCC1  
  
~CiErRa~ 


End file.
